


I Love You and I Miss You

by orphan_account



Series: TWDG Writing Challenge [21]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Comfort and Fluff, Gen, Past Character Death, bring Lee back 2k20 :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21511789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Day 21 - You know you're not over someone's death when you keep dreaming about them.
Relationships: Clementine & Lee Everett
Series: TWDG Writing Challenge [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533260
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	I Love You and I Miss You

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "I missed you."
> 
> Clementine canonly stress dreams about Lee since he was her guardian and the one person she could comfortably go to for advice, but since the series ended pretty much happily it makes me wonder if Clementine would still dream about him despite that.

"Hey, Sweet Pea."

Clementine is dreaming, and she knows she's dreaming, because she's right back on the train, sitting next to Lee as though no time had passed.

She's eight again, and Lee never left her.

"Hi, Lee." She says it smoothly and easily, as though they've rehearsed this exact conversation a thousand times.

They sit in comfortable silence for a few minutes, taking in the imaginary scenery around them.

Eventually, Lee's the one to speak up, as always. "What's on your mind this time?"

Clementine has to pause. This is the first time she's dreamed of Lee without going through any troubles when she's awake.

"I don't know," she answers honestly. "Everything's fine right now."

Lee turns and smiles at her. "Yeah?"

Clem nods, smiling back. "Everyone's been doing great since Delta happened almost a year ago. Violet and AJ have been helping me when I need it. I'm getting used to not having a leg more and more every day. Aasim found a book about Sign Language, so we're all studying it to help Louis. And Spring's here so we're growing and hunting a lot of food now."

Nodding along to everything she said, Lee's smile gets filled with relief.

"No one coming after you?"

She shakes her head. "Nope."

He lets out a quiet laugh. "Then from what I'm hearing, you've never been better, huh?"

Clementine takes a moment to let what Lee said sink in. She has friends, she has family, she has food. She has shelter. She's not alone anymore.

He's right. This is the best she's ever been.

Clem sighs, and laughs a bit too. "Yeah. I am, Lee. I really think so."

"Then why am I here, Clem?"

Instinctively, she knows the answer to that question.

"I guess I just missed you. I wanted your company again."

Lee pulls her close, wrapping her in a hug.

"I missed you too, Clementine."

Letting her go, he playfully tugs at a strand of her hair. "Who knows, maybe one day you'll feel safe enough to grow this out again."

"Hah," she gently swats his hand away and shakes her head. "You're the one who cut it short, you know. Keeping it short means I'm keeping a piece of you with me."

"Just like how you've kept both Kenny's and your father's hat all this time. And the hair ties Lilly gave you. And Jane's quick way of handling walkers." Lee chuckles softly. "You were always so sentimental."

And with that, they both turn towards the trees again, watching them pass by and basking in the warmth of the imaginary scenery.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I don't need to say this but just in case:
> 
> Do NOT fucking take this as ship. I'll skin your kneecaps.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading! :)


End file.
